


The Landmark Hotel

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, No sex-yet. ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A Five Star hotel, a petulant Sherlock and a bath. Elementary, my dear Watson.





	The Landmark Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> Dedicated to the Three Amigos who taught me the beauty of brevity.
> 
> Sometimes Sherlock DOESN'T get his way.

"No, sorry, not your manservant."

"True, you're a terrible servant, and as for being a man, Jawn..."

"Finish that, and none of my man bits coming your way for the foreseeable future."

"Threats won't work. Answer the door."

"Again, no. Not my idea to stay overnight at a hotel less than half kilometer from home just to spite Mycroft. Also not me who used ALL the plush towels, THEN climbed in the bath. I took the call that room service is coming- YOU answer the door."

"I'll go naked!"

"Carry on. If the maid faints, doctor here."

"You'd let me?!"

"Looking forward to the performance."

 

Taking the dare, Sherlock stomped to the door and threw it open, only to be met by a robotic "maid". Forgetting himself for a moment, his fascination pulled him into the hall until he heard the sound of John's camera phone.

Grabbing the towels, he bellowed indignantly, "You KNEW it wasn't a person."

"Never said it was."

"I demand to see the photo!"

 

Grinning, John handed over the phone, "Don't bother deleting. Multiple copies in The Cloud as we speak."

"What the hell is stuck between my arse cheeks?!"

"Seems you were 'kissed' by some of your bath suds."

"NO ONE SEES THIS- EVER!!!!"

"Of course, Darling. Only I get to enjoy your Bodacious Bubble Bum."

**Author's Note:**

> This little bit of squeaky clean nonsense was inspired by several Tumblr pictures of Ben, in Patrick Melrose, answering his hotel room door starkers, to the shock of the poor room service valet. However, we all know John wouldn't let Sherlock do that, lol. 
> 
> The robotic room service "maids" are actually in service in some New York City hotels. I have no idea if The Landmark in London has them. Fun to think so, though.
> 
> Beyond John's hunt and peck method of typing, I am pants at everything else. If anyone wants to repost the pics I mentioned, you have my undying admiration. The cluster of soap bubbles literally stuck in the crack are at once hilarious and sad.
> 
> To all my fellow Yanks, getting ready for the Holiday Weekend, be safe and well. To everyone else, happy end of May. Hope June is "bubbly" for us all. ❤️ Pat


End file.
